Prom for One Prom for all
by Adomanibeautiful
Summary: I really wanted to write about the prom nights of all of our favorite couples of Hey Arnold! Quite explicit, but romantic. Please review and comment
1. Chapter 1 Harold and Rhonda

Disclaimer: This contains adult material and strong sexual themes.

A Short Introduction PLEASE READ:

My inspiration for writing this was to explore more then Arnold and Helga's prom night, but each of the couple's prom night. I love each couple the creators of Hey Arnold have given us. Tonight I was searching for a mature, intimate piece written about Harold and Rhonda and was disappointed to find any. I thought I could go about writing it myself and I do certainly hope you all enjoy it.

Each chapter contains the story of a different couple. These are all strongly explicit and erotic. However, I do hope you find them beautiful as well.

This is the first piece I have written for FanFiction and I would appreciate any and all feedback you have to give. Please feel free to share as well.

Happy Reading!

Harold & Rhonda

Rhonda gripped the railing of the patio and closed her eyes tightly to suppress tears from coming out. She swallowed hard and let out a breath and looked out to the distance over Hillwood City. She felt the emptiness of a prom queen crown heavy on her head and the noise of the massive congratulations given to Gerald and Phoebe made her stomach churn.

Her thoughts were occupied on the overwhelming feeling that she had nothing now. While Phoebe had her scholarship and Nadine had her job offer at the entomology zoo - Rhonda had nothing. Her parents couldn't even get her into school if they tried. She only had beauty now, and that wasn't even enough to get the plastic crown that haunted her and sat upon Phoebe's head. She recalled the amount of money spent on dress, hair and make up for the weekend. The scarlet of her dress reflected in the moonlight, it glided down her body and newfound curves. Her back was completely bare. Her hair was perfectly jet black and gently flowed down her back. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned.

"Rhonda…" Nadine started to say.

Rhonda smiled almost embarrassingly as Nadine held out a tissue. "Thanks, can you believe this?"

Nadine grinned with concern. "Rhonda…I hate to have to tell you this."

"What is it now?" Rhonda said in a huff.

Nadine took her hand and led her down the patio steps to the lawn and then near the pond. To Rhonda's disgust the moonlight lit her date tangled in the arms of not one, but two women. The stench of alcohol was prevalent all around them.

"Curly!" She screamed out of maybe panic or revulsion.

Curly who was still had one girl on his lap and the other by his side hadn't even noticed her presence before this. His drunkenness discussed her. She could identify both of the girls as Connie and Maria.

"Heyyyy, baby…" he slurred and stumbled to his feet.

She could see that the two girls were also intoxicated. As he got to his feet, Rhonda slapped him directly down and turned to walk away. She felt Nadine follow behind her and call after her. But she didn't stop, she picked up the pace of her walking than she ran. She ran until she needed to catch her breath. By this time she stood outside the hotel. She let herself cry, she let herself cry like the girls who were left by there dates, girls who had no hope for a good prom cried. She felt pathetic.

"Rhonda?"

She looked up from her face buried in her hands. Harold Berman stood in front of her.

He took a long inhale of his cigarette, smiled sympathetically at her and passed the cigarette to her. She couldn't help but laugh at the gesture, at its kindness and it's truth. She took the cigarette and inhaled deeply and passed it back to him. It wasn't until then that she really looked at him. What happened to Harold Berman? What happened to the chubby, mediocre student she knew? He had become a man. He was still broad and husky, but more muscular now. He was known very well as a prominent football star on Hillwood High School's team. He didn't wear his blue baseball cap, but apparently blue was still his color because he was wearing a navy blue suit and sky blue tie.

"Thank you." Rhonda said softly.

Suddenly the sky broke and it was raining and they both stepped back under the roofing. Exiting the building was to both of their surprise, Arnold and Helga hand in hand. They didn't run to escape the rain but rather stand embracing the rain and kissed.

"Some prom huh?" Harold said to her.

"I suppose so." Rhonda said softly.

"Like you not winning prom queen?"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry." Harold said and smiled at her.

She noticed his smile now, his straight teeth. What happened to the Harold she knew? She shook herself out of the feeling that suddenly occupied her.

"Where's Patty?" she asked.

"I haven't heard from Patty since she graduated."

"But I thought…"

"You and everyone else, but I hear her and her girlfriend are doing well."

Rhonda whipped her head around and looked up at him.

He laughed at her look of surprise. She couldn't help but laugh too and she suddenly felt light. He put out his cigarette and looked down at her. Those eyes that haunted his dreams, her figure he couldn't help but pine for. The Megan Fox and Paris Hilton of the school – but it was another beauty in her he was most attracted to.

Rhonda felt him brush her hand and suddenly take it in his. Their fingers intertwined and she felt him take her chin and lean it towards his and stop. Rhonda had taken a step into him. He put his hand on her cheek and she looked up into his eyes.

"Curly?" he said with disappointment.

Rhonda laughed. "He's found other companionship."

Harold grinned and kissed her forehead. "I can't help but be glad."

They stepped into Harold's hotel room. Harold removed his jacket and threw it on a chair. Rhonda saw Stinky and Lila on the balcony drinking rum and cokes. Harold stepped on the balcony and closed the door behind him. Rhonda saw him say something to Stinky and then enter back into the room followed by Stinky and Lila.

"Evenin' Miss Loyd!" Stinky said

"I oh so love that color on you Rhonda!" Lila said with cheer.

Rhonda smiled. "It's all the rage this spring. It's called hot scarlet."

Stinky and Lila left the room closing the door behind them.

"What can I make you to drink?" Harold asked her.

"Oh…surprise me." Rhonda said and to her apparent surprise, he pulled a bottle of champagne and delicate champagne glasses. She smiled at this, and felt a newfound humbleness overcome her. Tonight she was not Rhonda Wellington Loyd. She was just Rhonda. She had no one to impress, no one to see her as anything but herself. Harold passed a glass to her and they clinked glasses. Neither took sips, they both just looked into each other's eyes. She put down the glass on the table and overwhelming decided not to think, and just to be. His hands pressed her body against me and their kiss overwhelmed her. They fell back on the bed together with him over her. He grasped her wrists and pressed them firmly to the bed. She loved his aggressiveness and need for her. She loved the feeling of his erection against her leg.

He trailed kisses on her neck and whispered into her. "Rhonda…"

She rolled over she was on top of him and sat up on his crotch and grinded against him. She smiled and dropped and untied the strap of her dress exposing herself. He ran his hand up her waist to her breasts and pinched one nipple making her moan and started to grind him faster.

"Oh god…" he moaned. He rolled over so he was over her. He smiled down at her. "Not yet."

Rhonda felt herself blush.

"Rhonda…" he said softly against her. "I want to see you…"

"See me?"

He smiled and edged her dress down her body and kissed her between her breasts. He trailed his kisses over her stomach and to her slender black thong, which he removed with his teeth. She inhaled deeply. _Oh god…_she thought. She had heard of this, she had dreamed of this. Suddenly he kissed her there. He slid his fingers between the lips of her womanhood and put one inside her. She gasped in pleasure. He couldn't help himself; he buried his head between her and lapped at her. As her breaths quicken he stopped. She sat up and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. He undid his belt hurriedly and dropped his pants and all.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I want to be one with you Harold."

With that he entered her, and they were one. With each move they made together they became even closer. When she wrapped her legs around him and he collapsed into her, they were officially one.

They lay next to each other, wrapped around each other with all their limbs tangled together. Rhonda felt his chest hair and stroked it as he kissed her forehead. He held her close and she finally found the courage to look into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful Rhonda." He said softly.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed. She sat up and looked in the mirror at the end of the bed at her naked self. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow, or after graduation. She had no plans and no future. But she suddenly, had him. And she had her, and as she broke into tears for no reason and he held her close and let her cry, she knew at that moment that was all she needed.


	2. Chapter 2 Stinky and Lila

Stinky and Lila

The suit that Stinky would borrow from his Dad was noticeably to big on his slender body and on the night of prom where he slicked back his hair with cheap gel, he felt completely unworthy of Lila. He didn't understand why she hadn't chose someone else, someone who could take her places after graduation, someone who could really show her the world. Lila never showed a desire to do so now that he considered it. She took pleasure in the simple things and expressed needing nothing more.

He heard a knock at his door and he said a quiet, "Come in."

"Happy Graduation Son!" Mr. Peterson said and handed him an envelope.

"What's this Dad?" Stinky said drearily.

"Well you ain't never goin know unless you open it are ya?"

Stinky tour the envelope open and stared down at what looked like a government document. "What's this Dad?"

"It's a deed son."

"A deed? To what?"

"You said you wanted to move out to the country Stinky, you said that is all you wanted."

"Dad…you're giving me a house?"

"You and Lila are going to have a great life together son, and a great family. This is just the foundation to all that."

Stinky felt so happy but so overwhelmed at the same time. Lila deserved more than this, she deserved more then the country living. She deserved adventure. The doorbell rang.

"There's your girl! Won't she be excited? I been hearin you too talking about movin in together and I can't wait to tell her."

"No!" Stinky shouted.

Mr. Peterson looked concerned.

"I mean…no, I want to tell her." Stinky said.

Mr. Peterson smiled and walked down stiars.

Stinky looked down at the deed, put it on his bed and walked away from it.

Lila wore a short green dress with pearls and a white flower in her hair. She looked magnificent and it only made Stinky feel worse.

"Oh stinky you look oh so handsome! I do love you in that mustard color!"

Stinky kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "You look so beautiful he said to her and slipped her corsage on her wrist.

"I guess we're off." Stinky said.

They both said good-bye to their families after a few pictures. Neither could afford a cab or a limo so they decided to walk.

"I've been waiting for prom for oh so long Stinky!"

"Myself too Lila, can't wait."

They passed the Lloyd household and saw Rhonda getting in the limo with Curly, Nadine, and Sid. Stinky felt an overwhelming sense of guilt.

"I wish I could get us some better transportation Lila."

"Oh Stinky, that's oh so okay. I just as well walk."

A few blocks done they met up with Harold and Arnold who were going to the prom dateless along with Phoebe and Gerald who were frontrunners for prom queen and king. They entered the hotel where the prom was being held. Stinky had to work thirty hours each week just to buy the tickets for him and Lila. But Lila's everlasting optimism didn't let him dwell on this so long.

They danced together all night. He secretly loved the way they slow danced together.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you Stinky. I am oh so excited to live together after graduation."

"Yeah…I wanted to talk to you about that Lila. Are you sure you don't want to go to college? I mean…is this really what you want?

"Stinky, let me assure you just oh so much that all I want is you. All I want is to have a big family, with you."

Stinky smiled. He often thought about their children. He hoped that they would her eyes and her hair and her optimism.

"I want that too Lila."

"I think we'll have beautiful children. I think we will have an oh so beautiful life."

Stinky kissed her forehead. He noticed now they were the only two on the dance floor. Phoebe and Gerald were getting their picture taken with their crowns. Stinky hadn't seen Arnold since Helga came. Harold was going to smoke.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

They stood on the balcony of the apartment and breathed in the cool spring air drinking rum and cokes.

"Where do you think we should live Stinky? There is oh so many great places in Hillwood."

"Lila." Stinky said seriously.

"Is this what you really want?"

"Stinky, what ever do you mean?"

"Lila, you can do so much better than me. Do you really just want to go to the country and…"

"And have a family, yes Stinky. I'm ever so sure that's all I want.

"Lila…I just wish I could give you more."

"Oh Stinky, I'm ever so sure I know how you are feeling."

"You do?"

"Stinky, you are ever so special to me. And you are all I need. All I ever need."

Stinky smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Maybe the family we will have…will come sooner than we thought?"

Stinky blankly stared at her.

She smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Harold came on the deck. "Stinky, code red!"

Stinky grabbed Lila's hand and they both walked through the hotel room heading toward the door. To both of their surprise, it was Rhonda. After saying hello and brief compliments they headed out the door.

"You're pregnant?" he said almost in a panic.

Lila smiled and nodded. "Are you upset?"

Stinky inhaled and that wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to have a beautiful life Lila, oh so beautiful. Ever so beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3 Phoebe and Gerald

I appreciate all the feedback you guys :) It doesn't surprise me that in demand is HxA story, and that is the most important for me to write so it may take a little longer then all the other parts of Prom for One, Prom for All to write. I want to write a Helga/Arnold story that is really amazing. For now, I hope you enjoy Phoebe and Gerald's night as Prom King and Prom Queen

Gerald and Phoebe

Gerald snaked his arm around Phoebe as they took their final pictures as prom queen and king. Phoebe squeezed his hand and together they were on top of the world.

She wore a cobalt blue flower patterned ball gown, which had long sleeves but showed off her bare back. The neck was of an Asian dress and the fabric of the dress flowed from her bust. Gerald wore a charcoal suit with a bright red tie. His unusual Afro was slicked back tonight. They held each other close and with the plastic crowns on their heads. After the final photographs were taken Gerald whispered in her ear, "Ready?"

This had been the oddest prom, and yet everything seemed to be falling in its perfect place. They exited the lobby to see Helga and Arnold intertwined together. This was to Gerald's shock, but Phoebe's delight. She had high hopes to her best friend who would escape to the prestigious college Columbia, Phoebe a premed student and Helga studying English literature. She was especially happy at the fact that Gerald would be studying business there on a basketball scholarship and Arnold would study architecture and international affairs. Some how Phoebe felt as if this was just the bud of their beautiful friendship despite all the years spent together.

Gerald hailed a cab and they both entered. "Well who would of thought!" Gerald exclaimed and kissed her cheek. "My queen!"

Phoebe giggled in a way only she could. "My king!"

"King Gerald…I do like the sound of that."

"If the crown fits. You know prom kings and queens Helga have been done since the very first proms. There are also adult proms, and college proms."

"Well let's hope we'll have many more proms to go to then. I am especially a fan of this head wear."

Phoebe chuckled again and Gerald held her near and whispered into her, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Phoebe flushed and stared up at him. The intellectual that she was, the disciplined student that she was could not overcome animal urges. She placed her hand in his lap and moved it towards his groin. Gerald inhaled deeply and she felt him stir with her touch.

It was pure dumb luck that the same day Phoebe's parents were going to Japan was the night of prom and Gerald had never felt more excited. Over the last few weeks, Arnold and himself were planning for this. They bought condoms and lube, and read men's magazines for tips. Gerald felt that he would have to seduce Phoebe into it, make her feel comfortable and safe. But here in her bedroom Phoebe had blossomed out of the shy girl she was. Gerald had heard that sometimes that girls had alternative personalities when they became sexual. That their normal persona was almost flipped. Confident and overbearing girls like Helga, became soft and humble. And shy and timid girls like Phoebe became secure and flourished in their newfound sexual awakening. This some how made Gerald nervous.

When Phoebe exited the bathroom, she wore a slimming blue nightgown. She positioned herself above him and kissed Gerald deeply. She felt nervous, as she was confident. Gerald was enjoying every moment of this. She was trailing kisses in the crack of his neck when Gerald spoke up.

"Wait…" he said.

She sat up and rolled over off of him on her side. He leaned over the bed and grabbed something when he came up; he held the tiny plastic tiara given to Phoebe when crowned prom queen. She laughed softly as he placed it on her head. She kissed him and put her hands between his thighs. She undid his belt and got to her knees. She had never felt more powerful and he had never felt such ecstasy.

She pulled the pants of his suit down and ran her hands up his shorts. He groaned at her and leaned forward and she met him with a kiss and yanked his shorts down. His erection aroused her and as she took him in her mouth they had suddenly became solitary and together. She had never felt more aroused until she aroused him. And when he emptied his pleasure into her she couldn't help but enjoy it. He lay back on the bed rather in shock and she crawled up beside him and cuddled to his chest.

"Phoebe…where in earth…"

Phoebe pulled up a magazine from under her bed. Gerald smiled at the raunchy women's magazine featuring an article on the best oral sex.

"Secrets revealed." He said. "I'm impressed, Phebs."

Phoebe giggled and sighed at her own pleasure from seeing him so aroused. He tilted her chin up and brushed his lips against hers with the softest kiss that gave her goose bumps. He felt them all around her and rolled over to kiss her deeply and trail the kisses down to her tiny breasts that he cupped in his large hands and stroked her nipples to his deepest pleasure. His tongue explored her body and he had never felt so lucky to have such a magnificent woman in his arms.

When his hands fluttered over her hips she knew that he was going to return the pleasure. The thickness of his fingers explored her womanhood and the special spots that he knew could make her scream if he just kept touching. And when shy, humble Phoebe let loose all that she was, he found a beautiful part of Phoebe he had never discovered and it possessed the same beauty that Phoebe already was.

She felt overcome with happiness and truth. His dark skin cradled her pale skinny self. Nothing would be sure in the next years, but there was something sure with her. Plastic crown, glasses and all. This was bliss.


	4. Chapter 4 Eugene and Sheena

I debated for a long time on how I would approach this relationship. I feel like this isn't going to be many people's favorite but I was trying to stay true to characters that have already developed. Eugene and Sheena are two very special people, but despite their endless optimism and their reassurance to everyone around them, I feel as if they both have deep inner problems. Nobody is completely perfect - nobody is okay.

Eugene & Sheena

Eugene looked into the mirror and smiled at his handsome grin close to Roni Matthews and his effortless attitude of wonderful days ahead. He could only chuckled that his arm would be in a sling on prom night and he had a black eye. It kind of made him look like one of the handsome tough guys in West Side Story.

His suit was modeled after Lawrence's in "Eugene, Eugene!" and Sheena couldn't have done a better job making it for him. It showed off all his best features. The doorbell rang and Eugene knew immediately it would be Sheena.

"Coming!" He yelled and skipped down the stairs proceeding to trip. "I'm okay…" he said quietly and came to the door to greet Sheena. She wore a dress made of recycled fibers and had colors in her hair.

"Oh Eugene, you just look darling, just ever so darling!" she cried.

Eugene struck a pose and stumbled over the welcome matt."

"Oh Eugene! Are you o…."

"I'm okay." Eugene said.

But, Eugene wasn't okay. He wasn't okay.

Sheena walked around the prom ballroom looking for Eugene. She asked Lila and Stinky, and she asked Phoebe and Gerald.

"Gosh Sheena," Lila had said. "I haven't seen him since the beginning of the night. But I'm ever so certain he's okay."

Sheena, usually peaceful and happy envied the love and lust that had blossomed between her fellow classmates. At the current moment, all eyes were on Helga and Arnold who held each other so close on the dance floor you would think that if they let go of each other, they would just fall down.

Eugene and Sheena had always been the best of friends. Each other's dance companions, their dates to the theatre happened biweekly. And as Sheena went off to the Peace Corps she could not be prouder that Eugene would be attending Julliard pursuing his dreams in theatre. She had an admiration for Eugene and his endless optimism that she had for no one else. She trembled at the thought of where he could be. He was, of course, known for his accidents. Eugene had broken more bones that their entire graduating class combined. And he was nowhere to be found.

She started to panic.

After searching the hotel twice, she went outside where it was raining. Rhonda and…Harold? She saw them both standing under the landing standing so close to one another hand in hand with their lust blossoming before her eyes. She saw Helga and Arnold tangled together in the rain and then run for Arnold's Packard.

_Oh Eugene_… she wondered nervously. _Where could you be? _Then she became angry, frustrated in her sexual tension and her need to be touched like everyone else were experiencing. She imagined that Eugene probably went with Curly, to drink and he'd be fine. He was always fine. He was never great, but he was okay.

Eugene stood on the stage in the auditorium of PS 118. He looked back at the seats and his past. His unbelievable experience as a young actor. He had taken his tie off and his jacket. He felt unbelievably handsome. Behind him was the set for Romeo and Juliet, apparently Mr. Simmons was performing the forth grade play once more before he retired. And on the edge of the stage, he tried to embrace everything he was privileged enough to do. _It'll be okay_…he thought endlessly. He tried to keep his optimism again and again. He thought of Sheena. His wonderful friend Sheena, and her misunderstanding of him. He couldn't even open up to her.

He thought of the handsome men in his graduating class, and he could not bear to look at them in gym class. He felt sinful at his need to dance with them at the prom, rather than gentle, beautiful Sheena. He thought he deserved to be tortured by his need, a dirty need. _Oh god…it's okay…it's not okay…it's okay…no…_

_I want them, I need them…I can't do this anymore._

He lay on the stage on his back, took a swig of his flask and closed his eyes. It would be okay.

In his nightmares, he would relive his secret fate. It was late at night when it happened, and he had convinced himself long ago it was a dream. He was to buy a Yahoo Ice Cream pop from the Jolly Olly Man.

_Eugene…you're getting tall…._

_You think so? I've grown another inch! I think soon I'll be able to play Eugene, Eugene in high school!_

_Is that so? You are certainly getting big and strong…in fact…do you think you could help me with something? Being so big and strong…_

_Well, I suppose so…_

_Great! You se there is a big box that I need help with unpacking, should only take a few minutes…how about you hop in the back of the ice cream truck and give me a hand…for that you can get a free Yahoo Ice Cream pop?_

_Oh boy, my favorite! Sure I can help you…_

Sometimes he woke up during this part, sometimes the nightmare, the reliving continued; sometimes he climbed into the truck. Sometimes the truck would start moving fast…

_Wait…Jolly Olly Man, where are we going?_

_Oh you'll see Eugene…_

_I think I should go…I'm sorry I can't help you…_

Sometimes at the unbuckling of his pants, he would wake up…

_No…please stop…_

_You're a big boy now Eugene, you're big and strong aren't you…I'm big and strong too…_

_Please…don't…_

Sometimes when he pulled down his pants he would wake up…

_I bet you like being big and strong…I like it too…_

Sometimes when he entered him and he made him bleed he would wake it up…

_Say you like it Eugene, you little fuck…_

_Please stop…_

_Say you like it and I'll stop…_

_I…I like it…_

_Oh you do…so I should go harder…because you like it…_

_No please…_

Sometimes he would dream this, and the worse part about it was…he did like it…just not as the Jolly Olly Man did it. Sometimes he would have another dream…another reliving…

_Yes…yes…oh god yes Lorenzo fuck me…fuck me harder…oh god…_

_Do you like it…_

_I love it…_

_Here it comes…_

Sometimes in this dream, Lorenzo wouldn't move away. He wouldn't leave Eugene in secrecy. He wouldn't leave Eugene unable to function, unable to breathe, and unable to let go all the secrets he had. When he fell into his permanent sleep tonight, he dreamed this. He dreamed that everyone, including himself, was accepting and open and loving. And he dreamed, he was finally, okay.

Sheena didn't know she thought of PS 118 elementary school, she didn't know why she thought he would be there. She held his hand and read his note again. She couldn't cry, she couldn't even speak. She picked up her cell phone and dialed for the police and when there was an answer, she hung up. Her tears spilled out, and all she could do was lay there and cradle her dear friends body. Eugene would say, that he was okay. He was okay now, he was.

In the distance she heard a noise, right outside PS 118. She stood up and she left she ran out the door toward the ice cream truck song she knew well. She saw it pulling away so she ran. She tripped and ripped her dress and scrapped her knee. Her hair was a mess and she ran, she chased after it. It stopped. She caught her breath. She inhaled deeply. She felt in her purse for her wallet. She just wanted to look at him.

"Well hey there…"

The Jolly Olly man was older now, bags under his eyes, he was fat and he wore glasses.

"What can I get for you little missy…"

She swallowed; she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"A Yahoo ice cream pop."

"One Yahoo Ice Cream Pop coming up! That's the favorite of a friend of yours isn't it?" he asked.

His voice echoed threw her body. She continued to feel through her purse until she felt it…and thanked god that Rhonda had her as dress repairer of prom.

When her sewing scissors lunged at him, she no longer felt faint at the site of blood


End file.
